ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Toy Ghost
The Toy Ghost is a full magnitude Class 10 ghost that formerly resided in a toy factory in Brooklyn.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghosts R Us" (1986) (DVD ts. 13:24-13:27). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "An old toy factory in Brooklyn." History Primary Canon Not much is known about the Toy Ghost except it doesn't like to be disturbed. It resided in an abandoned toy factory in Brooklyn, New York after chasing off a Class 7 called Turlock. The entity was sleeping until its rest was disturbed by a Class 5 named Slug. The ghost became highly agitated and manifested as a one-eyed cloud of smoke. Using parts from broken toys, it assembled a giant corporeal body to inhabit and took on the appearance of a giant mutant toy with the body of a stuffed bear, metal legs, and a large children's toy box as a head with a toy cymbal playing monkey on top. This creation then rode a gigantic tricycle. The Ghostbusters watched as the Toy Ghost burst from the factory in pursuit of Slug, Snarg, and Zonk. When they blasted the monkey on its head, a jack-in-the-box head sprang out. Unable to defeat the ghost through standard means, the Ghostbusters initiated a full power overload of Ecto-2 to disperse it on the Brooklyn Bridge. Slimer then slimed the bridge to trip up the ghost. It slipped on the ectoplasm and fell into the river with Ecto-2. It abandoned its host body and revealed its true form, a giant worm-like and multi-fanged monstrosity. Ecto-2 went critical just in time and dispersed the Toy Ghost. Secondary Canon He appears as a boss in The Real Ghostbusters Data East. In the arcade game, the creature appears to be visually resembling him, except it is orange instead of grey. It battles by thrusting its head at its prey. Personality This creature appears to be a very grumpy mood, likely because Slug woke it up. Although it's capable of speech. It only has two speaking lines. It spends the rest of its time growling and roaring. Classification The Toy Ghost is a Class 10,Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Ghosts R Us (1986) (DVD ts. 16:56-16:58). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Worse. A Full Magnitude Class 10." one of the rarest types of entities next to a Class 11. At the time of the incident, Egon stated it was bigger than anything they ever encountered.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghosts R Us" (1986) (DVD ts. 19:14-19:17). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "This is bigger than anything we ever encountered." Trivia *Kevin Altieri noted the smoke form of the Toy Ghost was inspired by "The Crawling Eye," a black and white 50s Science Fiction movie.Kevin Altieri (2009).The Real Ghostbusters-"Ghosts R Us" (1986) (DVD). (DVD ts. 16:12). Time Life Entertainment. *In the episode call sheet, the entity is simply referred to as "Demon".Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Ghosts R Us" (1986). *Upon first seeing it, Ray thought the Toy Ghost was at least a Class 8 Free Roaming Vapor.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Ghosts R Us (1986) (DVD ts. 16:36-16:41). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "That's at least a Class 8 Free Roaming Vapor!" *On page 31 of Ghostbusters Annual 2018, in panel 1, a ghost is based on the Toy Ghost's first form. *On page 18 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, in panel 3, and page 1 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6, the Murder Clown's jack-in-the-box is visually based on the one used by the Toy Ghost in The Real Ghostbusters' episode "Ghosts R Us". Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *"Ghosts R Us" Secondary Canon The Real Ghostbusters Data East *Boss References Gallery Primary Canon ToyGhost05.png|Slug meets Turlock's replacement ToyGhost06.png|Another view of the Toy Ghost's first form ToyGhost02.png|The Toy Ghost in classic possession form ToyGhost07.jpg ToyGhost08.jpg ToyGhost09.jpg ToyGhost10.jpg ToyGhost11.jpg ToyGhost03.png|The Toy Ghost's final and most ugly form ToyGhost12.jpg ToyGhost13.jpg ToyGhost04.png|Defeated Secondary Canon RGBVGToyGhost01.png|The Toy Ghost as he appears in The Real Ghostbusters Data East RGBVGToyGhost02.png|The Toy Ghost as he appears in The Real Ghostbusters Data East ToyGhostIDWAnnual2018.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 GiantMurderClown02.jpg|Non-canon reference in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:Media Class 10 Category:RGB:DE Characters